truth or dare with Final Fantisy 13
by godly345
Summary: sumit reviews and watch the choas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13 if I did SSSSOOOOOOO many things would be avoided**

Tyler: Hello and welcome to…

Audience: FINAL FANTISY TRUTH OR DARE!*CHEERS*

Fangirls:*flood in*

Tyler: Security code f!

Security: You heard the man code F!*security comes in and removes them*

Tyler: Thank you now you don't need explaining what to do just review. Though there are some things I must tell you. First NO YURI OR YAOI a least in huge amounts and nothing 'in bed'. Next killing will be allowed since I will bring any person who dies here back. Third cursing will be censored. Anything else I'll say when it comes up. Now where are our guests?

Guard: Broke out of the transport sir.

Tyler: WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPPEN?

Guard: Snow sir. But the other transport with the crystals just arrived.

Tyler: Good we can use them as bait.

-somewhere else-

Snow:*throws the body of the last guard down* Ok is that all of them?

Noel: Think so who were they?

Hope: *looks at the bodies* Can't tell who they work for.

Snow: And nothing is on them. What the?* sees another guard run to them*

Guard: Message from the boss.*hands them letter*

Sahz: Take a look at this guys.*shows them the letter*

Snow: SERAH! HE HAS SERAH WHERE IS THIS BASTERD!*grabs the guard*

Guard: Fallow the trail and you'll see his castle. Word of warning though his girlfriend is at a reunion and well the boss has become not so kind to people that make him mad.

Snow: Like I care.

Guard: You should 1 wrong move and your crystal friends turn to dust.

Hope: He has Vanille and Fang?

Guard: Not to mention Lightning.

Snow: Thanks.*knocks out the guard*

Noel: Think he was telling the truth?

Sahz: Have no chose.

-in studio-

Tyler: *smirks while the first of the guests arrive* Good and with the message sent we will be set up soon.*snaps fingers and Lightning, Fang, and Vanille are uncrystalized while Serah is brought back to life*

Fang: Whoa that was a rush.

Lightning: You said it FANG YOUR OUT OF CRYSTAL STASIS!

Vanille: Looks like it. Hey Serah.

Lightning: Serah I thought you were dead.*hugs her tight*

Serah: Thanks sis though it might not be good.*points to the host* Who are you?

Tyler: Tyler's the name. Hosting's the game. And to answer any other questions sit down.

^1 hour later^

Fang:*has her mouth open wide gasping as well as Serah, Lightning, and Vanille* This… is a lot to take in.

Tyler: Yes it will take time. Luckily next episode we will have everyone else here and read some reviews.

Lightning: *clenches sword* You are despicable.

Tyler: Now, now Claire you might get a review that tells you to beat Snow up.

Lightning: Fine but don't mess with Serah.

Serah: Not your choice to say by the looks of how this works.

Tyler: True. Well the god is out PEACE!*stage fades*


	2. everyone arives

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I don't own Final Fantasy**

Tyler: Welcome back to another episode of…

Crowd: FINAL FANTASY TRUTH OR DARE!

Serah: Soooooooo when will the others get here?

Light (Lightning): 3 2 1*door crashes open*

Snow: SSSSEEEEERRRRRAAAAHHHHHH! *runs in and tries to punch the host*

Tyler: *snaps fingers and Snow stops moving* Anyone else wants to end up like Snow?

Everyone else:*shakes head*

Hope: *sees Serah, Vanille, Light, and Fang* So you were telling the truth in that letter. Never would have thought you would have freed them.

Tyler: Well I needed to so that they can be dared.

Noel: Dare?

Sazh: S*i*! We've walked right into a truth or dare fanfiction.

Noel: You mean one of those things Hope showed me?

Sazh: Yep now were stuck in this h**l hole.

Tyler: HEY DON'T INSULT MY STUDIO!

Fang: Better listen to the host old man so you don't end up like the last person that made him angry.

Vanille: *shivers* Poor guy's blood was everywhere.

Hope: *sighs* This is just great. First the world is thrown into chaos by Etro dying now we are probably going to die by someone's dare.

Tyler: Don't worry I'll just bring you back.*unfreezes Snow placing him in a cage*

Snow: GIVE BACK SERAH SO YOU CAN DIE LESS PAINFULLY YOU-

Tyler: Shut it idiot. Or would you like to see Serah die again?

Snow:*death glare* I hate you.

Tyler: *smirks* That makes me feel so warn inside.

Hope: 0.0U That was disturbing.

Noel: Agreed.

Tyler: Anyway first review is from Diellemabelle

**Please add commas. Sazh: "chose" should be choice. Lightning: "your" should be  
you're. If you want people to be entertained, don't distract them with poor  
grammar. Get a beta reader.**

My dare is for Noel to ask permission to marry Serah from both Snow and  
Lightning. I have a feeling he won't survive. Option here for baby drama (i.e.  
who's the father). XD

Tyler: *sighs* yes I know the grammar was bad but the time I had to write the first chapter was small. Anyway the dare.*looks at Noel*

Noel: What?

Tyler: *hands Noel his dare*

Noel:*eyes widen with shock* You can't be serious right?

Hope, Vanille, and Sazh: *look at the dare and start laughing* Poor guy's no gonna make it.

Serah: Why do I feel like it involves me?

Tyler: It does now dare.

Noel:*sighs* Snow, Lightning can I marry Serah?

Serah: I can't watch.

Snow: Looks like we agree on one thing Lightning.

Light: Yep.*cracks her knuckles*

Noel:*backing away* Wait it was only a dare!

Snow and Light:*look at each other and nod*

^3 hours later^

Snow:* walks out of a room with Light looking like they're about to puke*

Hope: What happened?

Light: Bieber.

Tyler:*hisses* Do not mention that horrid name.

Fang: Why?

Snow: Music…that music is so…so...so*falls*

Serah: SNOW!*rushes to his side*

Tyler: He lasted longer than many others. Next review by Haikairi

**Sorry you aren't exactly getting a warm welcome but I just want to say  
something, this story has potential is the first thing I can say as probably  
the youngest author in this fandom, I actually wouldn't mind betaing this  
story for you. I'm not that experienced but I can catch spelling mistakes and  
simple grammar and I suggest changing this to be in chapter format and  
choosing you're own dares so the 'eliminates' don't go behemoth on you but if  
you're take dares here's mine:  
Snow: Slap Lightning in the face.  
Lightning: Sing 'Super Bass' while mess around with Hope flirtatiously. (Not  
that much like stroke his tie I don't know.)  
Hope & Noel: Go shirtless (The fangirls need something to cheer for.)  
Well good luck and look forward to it. Haikairi**

Tyler: Alright you can be the beta reader for this. And by being the beta reader you are also my cohost!

Snow:*waking up* I have to do WHAT!?

Light: You try and-

Snow:*runs out of the room without even doing the dare*

Hope: So what happens now?

Tyler: Either we force him to do the dare or he gets thrown in **THE ROOM***dramatic music*

Vanille: W-w-what's that?*shaking*

Tyler: A place you want to avoid.

Light: I'll go look for Snow.*rushes out of the room*

Fang: Looks like she's avoiding her dare also.

Tyler: Don't worry no one will miss her singing.

Hope and Noel (just got out): Ok?*both remove their shirts reveling 6packs*

Vanille: *heavily blushes*

Serah:*sighs wishing Snow was here shirtless*

Fang:*unaffected*

Fangirl mob:*swarms studio trying to get Hope and Noel*

Tyler: MASSIVE CODE F!

Security: *comes in and removes the fangirls*

Tyler: MY STUDIO!*looks at a totally ruined studio*

Hope: That was horrible.*has bruises all over his body*

Noel: I know they stole my underwear without taking my pants off!*shifts around uncomfortably*

Tyler: TMI!

Light: *walks back in with Snow* Wow did a twister hit?

Serah: Worse.

Snow: Fangirls?

Hope: Yep.

Tyler: Your dare Snow.

Snow: Never

Tyler: Then to **THE ROOM***dramatic music* for you.

Snow:*shrugs and goes in* What's so scary here? It's only dark and fuzzy…wait OH S***!*Snows horrified screams come from **THE ROOM **–dramatic music-*

Tyler: You going to join him Lightning?

Light: ...Hope make sure you keep your mind blank.

Hope: Why?

=music starts=

Light:

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_ _Top down, AC with the coolin' system_ When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up _Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_  
_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_ _He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build_ He cold, he dope, he might sell coke _He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
_He a m***af****n trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_ _When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_ That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for _And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_  
_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy_ _I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_ _I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_ _You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_ *Hope blushes heavily as Light tugs his tie*  
Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is _I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up_ _Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_ _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_ _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom_ _Boom, badoom, boom bass?_  
He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
This one is for the boys in the Polos _Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_ He could ball with the crew, he could solo _But I think I like him better when he dolo_  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on _He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_ _He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_ _Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy _You know I really got a thing for American guys_ I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes _I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_ *Hope looks to be on the vergue of fainting*  
Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass  
See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass? *Hope gets dizy at Light winking at him*  
He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass*Hope faints after Light kisses his cheek*

Light: NEVER AGAIN!

Tyler:*video taped the whole thing and send it to ytube* the fans will love this. Anyway this has been Final Fantasy Trut or dare CHAOU!


End file.
